Gear
Richard Osgood "Richie" Foley (voiced by Jason Marsden) was the best friend and confidant of Virgil Hawkins, and one of the few to know of his double life. Yearning for powers of his own, he temporarily became Push, and later Static's crime-fighting partner Gear. Gear's Gadget's Throughout the series, Richie (Gear) has made many inventions, mainly for Static and himself. These include: *'Static Saucer' - A small piece of mylar that folds out to become a disk that Static rides on to fly through town. Originally he used trash can lids or manhole covers. *'Rocket Boots' - Gear uses these boots as his method of transportation through town, like how Static uses his disc. *'Shock Box' - Walkie Talkies used between Virgil/Static and Richie/Gear to contact each other. The Shock boxes have been used also as voice recorders and as intercoms. In the episode "Future Shock," Static learns that Gear made a newer model that has holographic projection, and can store holographic video recordings. *'Tracking devices' - Static can attach these to people and track them as long as he is within a 2-mile radius. (Gear later extended the radius.) *'Zap Caps 1.0' - Small grenades that, after being charged by Static, can create an explosion of electricity when thrown. *'Zap Caps 2.0' - Similar in appearance to the 1st edition, this version releases metal coils that wrap around the target on impact. In the episode "Gear," Richie tells Virgil that he can make them play mp3s, though this has not been seen. **'Other Zap Caps' - These zap caps were specifically designed for certain meta-humans that Static and Gear have dealt with. Some had been used on Hot Streak and Aquamaria. One was used to give Aquamaria an antidote to turn her back to normal. *'Backpack' - Richie's/Gear's robot. Backpack is a supercomputer with a camera & tracking device, as well as a meta-human radar. Although Backpack can be controlled with a remote, it is linked with Gear, as it is Gear's intelligence and thoughts it can read and respond to; however, when Gear lost his superior intellect due to the Big Bang Antidote, he was barely able to read and understand the information Backpack sent him via Gear's mask. In "A League of Their Own, Part 1," Gear uses Backpack to download a song to the Watchtower multiple times, resulting in stopping Braniac, who escapes into Backpack. In "A League of Their Own, Part 2," Static uses Backpack's remote control to help stop Braniac and save Richie. *'Icebox' - A large icebox in Static and Gear's headquarters, capable of receiving voice commands to vend the drinks the user wants. *'Time belt' - A belt created for Nina Crocker, who became a hero named Time-Zone. Unable to fully control her time-controlling/traveling abilities and powers, Gear created the belt to make sure that her ability would not randomly go off. Using a special remote that Gear programmed (originally a VCR remote,) the time of when to travel can be chosen, allowing much greater control over her time-controlling ability. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:DC Characters Category:Inventors Category:Sonic Storm Adventures members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Geniuses Category:Team Owl Category:DC Heroes Category:Secret Guardians